


A Small Taste

by kanzenhanzai



Category: Petshop of Horrors
Genre: Blow Job, Canon - Manga, Community: yaoi_challenge, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzenhanzai/pseuds/kanzenhanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Leon Orcot realizes he looks forward to his "interrogations" of Count D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2006 Yaoi Challenge. Mildly explicit sex.

"C'mon, _c'mon_." Leon bobbed around, trying to get a better look at the counter that was still three people away from him. He'd been standing in line at the bakery for only six minutes, but it'd been a long morning and six minutes was at least five minutes too damn long. This was what he got for being nice.

Not that he was really being all that nice, if he was honest with himself - which he had no plans to be. There'd been a spectacularly suspicious death in the park early this morning; weird in a way that said "Count D" to Leon's mind and he felt it was worth picking up the really good miniature cakes and stopping by for a "chat".

Finally the customer in front of him was at the register, apparently picking up a cake that was already paid for, thank fucking god. Maybe he could get out of here sometime today.

"Detective." May (Mei? She was Chinese and had only told Leon her name, never written it out - say on a piece of paper with her number on it – so Leon figured it was possible she was a "Mei") May was smiling at him warmly from behind the counter. At some point he'd become a regular and she was usually the one at the register when he came in. "The usual?"

"Nah, not today. You got the little cakes with the uh, glaze and the fruit? The kind I got l got last month."

May was still smiling and Leon had the impression she found him amusing. "That we do, Detective. Same as last time, then?"

"Yeah, thanks." Leon watched her tuck her hair behind her ears and head over to the big display case at the far end of the counter. Briefly he wondered if her finding him amusing meant he should ask her for a piece of paper with her name and number on it. She was a pretty enough girl, with a slim frame and a face that was almost beautiful at certain angles. For the longest time she'd had this poker straight (and somewhat boring, Leon felt) long hair, then last week she'd had most of it chopped off. The new cut stopped just beneath her chin and framed her face in what Leon thought was a particularly flattering way.

May returned with his cakes in a box, still all smiles and amusement and Leon started working though his pick up lines in his head. He needed something that wouldn't get him banned from the shop if she wasn't interested since D really liked their bakery and they weren't ridiculously expensive like the French place was. He'd just about decided on one when May's sister breezed in from the back of the shop, saying something to May as she passed and making her giggle and covering her mouth with her hand. Leon froze. A sick feeling twisted through his gut as he realized he'd been surprised not to see perfectly manicured and shockingly painted nails covering that mouth when she laughed.

Leon paid and got the hell out of the bakery. Fuck. _Fuck_. Had May always reminded him of D – or was it just some random and unfortunate moment of insanity? He eyed the box in his hands, he'd paid for the cakes; he may as well still take them over to D's. Though he no longer wanted to stick around and interrogate him. Leon kind of hoped he'd run into Chris out with the goat-thing somewhere along the way and he could have them take the cakes back. He was still hoping that even as reached the doors of the pet shop and ended up practically shoving the cakes at D and running. D must have known something was up; he'd tried to insist on Leon staying for tea instead of simply accepting his good luck.

Leon spent the rest of the day in a bit of a haze, eventually getting kicked out of the squad room by an exasperated Chief who'd been disappointed to find a quiet Leon was not the same as an effective Leon.

Once home, Leon solemnly drank himself into a rather nice stupor. He'd decided it was best not to think about certain parts of his day at all but had failed almost immediately when he realized he was wondering what Chris and D were up to.

Crap. It was one thing to think about Chris, his brother was still his responsibility, even if he was across town, but Leon didn't even _like_ D. So what if he was looking after Chris? It was convenient. Leon was at the pet shop every day anyway, and for whatever reason, Chris did like D. He was still a kid; he'd grow out of it.

And Leon was absolutely not feeling unsettled because he hadn't stayed for tea and interrogations. Any lingering weirdness was obviously from his brain's unfortunate comparison of May to D and Leon did not appreciate that his brain would even consider suggesting otherwise. It - He - There was no – . "Oh _fuck_." Leon groaned. He regretted not staying for tea. He'd actually been excited this morning when he'd heard about the death in the park and not at all in a professional way. As soon as he'd gotten the chance, he'd run off to buy sweets for the Count. Leon had been _looking forward_ to seeing him.

Leon switched to beer. It was going to be a long night.

When morning finally did arrive, it was with the horrifying brightness of getting too drunk to remember the blinds hadn't been closed the day before. Leon made his way to the shower, the sort of language that would probably get him banned from the pet shop for life accompanying his stumble across the apartment. Sometime after his breakfast of aspirin and coffee kicked in, Leon made a fervent promise to himself that today was going to be completely different than yesterday.

Mid-afternoon he headed to the pet shop. D sniped a welcome at him as usual, though Leon got the feeling D was holding back on the really good snark, maybe until he was sure Leon wasn't running right back out the door again today. Even Q-chan and Tet-chan were obviously absent from their harassment duties, so Leon made it clear he was sticking around and settled onto the couch, even going so far as to remove his shoulder holster and toss it over the arm, demanding to know why D wasn't already halfway into his sugar fix by now.

"Well, my dear Detective, since you ask, I was waiting for you. I managed to save two of those lovely cakes from yesterday. I thought you deserved at least have a small taste."

Leon snorted over 'managed' – as if the Count had to fight off anything but his own greed for those cakes – but found himself in danger of blushing by the end of D's announcement. He'd already had a talk with himself about this. Today was not yesterday, there was going to be no weirdness, god dammit. D did not mean anything other than he wanted Leon to eat with him, and Leon didn't _want_ him to mean anything more than that. Really. Leon took the opportunity of D going to the kitchen to get over the sudden thought that he was going to hyperventilate.

He somehow made it through tea. The cakes weren't too sweet for once and D had served the tea that tasted like oranges. Leon almost liked that one. His lessened complaining apparently hadn't gone unnoticed, however, something Leon realized when he caught D watching him closely in an almost concerned manner. Leon scowled at him and D relaxed a bit.

"So what are you here for today, Detective? Other than your usual food scrounging, that is."

Leon sputtered for a moment then, "I bought those damn cakes! And scrounging my ass - you offered me one!"

"And you ate one." D proclaimed it so smugly, that Leon may have panicked a little.

"Shit! You put something in the cakes, didn't you?" D rolled his eyes as Leon proceeded to chug what was left in his tea cup before spitting it right back into the cup. "You!"

With a sigh, D leaned across the table and gently took Leon by the chin, peering at him. "Are you certain you're all right, Detective?"

Leon couldn't respond. He'd been fine, really – maybe a little quiet, and then suspecting D of poisoning him, but fine. Right up until D touched him. Now he had a sneaking suspicion that if he even opened his mouth, an embarrassingly whiny sort of something would be what came out. Damn it. He'd thought that he and his brain had reached an agreement.

He'd _thought_ that his brain had decided that yes, things like last night's dream where the time he'd found D with the dead orangutan ended very, very differently than it had in reality would never, ever come to mind any time he wasn't alone, in the damn dark, very late at night. But even though it was clear that none of those circumstances applied, here he was, replaying the part of the dream where, after he'd stepped past the animals surrounding D as he clutched the dead orangutan, he'd grabbed D's chin (much like D was currently doing to him on this very brightly lit, early afternoon when he was very much not alone) and the animals had slipped off, the orangutan disappeared, leaving Leon to very thoroughly check D for any wounds of his own.

Leon had made it all the way to his third cup of coffee this morning before remembering what he'd dreamt. Jill had pounded him on the back while he choked, then made fun of him for the next hour and a half while Leon concentrated on just being glad she had no idea what had caused him to choke in the first place. It might not have been the first dream that sure as hell wasn't getting acknowledged any time soon due to the gender it happened to feature, but it certainly was the first where he actually knew the guy.

The point being, memories of that dream were not to be ever again allowed out of whatever murky, backwater pit of subconscious evil that had spawned it in the first place and now here it was; back so soon - though in a reversed and thankfully less naked state. So really, Leon thought D shouldn't be as pissed as he seemed to be about the fact Leon had just shoved him.

"Detective! What on earth is your problem?"

"Sorry. Just. Reflexes."

D frowned and Leon wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't sounded sorry in the least, or because it was such a half-assed lie. He wondered if he should worry when D suddenly took a deep breath and smiled one of his creepy zen smiles. He stood and the few animals in the room rose as one and made their way towards the depths of the pet shop. "Detective."

"Look, D, it's been a bad couple of days." Leon tried leaning back on the couch, trying to make D look less intimidating hovering over him like that.

"And why would that be?" Lightly, D ran a fingernail down Leon's cheek. Leon flinched.

"What the hell?"

"Honestly, Detective, I suppose I don't really care why you think you've had "a bad couple of days"." D leaned in close over Leon and whispered, "I can smell it on you, you know."

"Smell what?"

D dropped to his knees.

"Oh shit. Look, D – "

"Quiet, please. You're hardly one to run away, Detective. And I don't think I'll be letting you do that again."

Leon watched red nails trace the seam of his jeans. His blood was definitely flowing in the wrong direction for thinking. "D? Was there really anything in the cakes?"

"You're the one who bought them, Detective – as you pointed out," D replied, running his hands up Leon's thighs.

"Yeah, but you've had them for a whole day now and – "

Leon cut himself off as D popped the top button on his jeans. "I can assure you, Leon, I put nothing extra in the cakes."

"I just thought I should ask. Weird uh," he paused as D lowered his zipper, "weird shit happens around you."

D hmm'ed noncommittally before glancing up at Leon and, having freed his penis from his boxers, proceeded to lick a long, wet stripe up it.

"Ah crap."

And _christ_, the man was some kind of blowjob genius. Leon squirmed and bucked and D anticipated and changed tempo, used his hands and generally made Leon wish he'd been less steamrolled by the whole thing so that maybe he could have gotten his jeans completely off. And Leon figured the speed with which he came was more a testament to D's skill than evidence of how long it'd been since he'd had sex with someone other than himself.

Panting, Leon let his head loll. D was smiling wickedly up at him from his lap and when he delicately wiped the corner of his mouth with a finger, Leon grabbed him by the arm and hauled him up and onto his body, angling for a kiss. Huh. Somehow D still tasted of cakes.

Sucking at D's mouth, Leon tried to undo the frog buttons on D's cheongsam, breaking away when he realized there was no way he could do that without looking. D made it even harder when he started chuckling at Leon's attempts and frustrated, Leon decided "fuck the buttons," and just started pulling the damn thing up above D's waist – only to be thwarted there by D's pants. "Godammit!"

"Hold on, hold on. There's a zip." D brushed Leon's hands away, "Stop it" and undid the pants himself.

"You're not supposed to push away the guy who's trying to help you out, ya know."

"Leon." The Count cupped the side of Leon's face and began to say, 'you don't have to reciprocate," but didn't get far before Leon's hand had found and gotten a very nice grip on his penis. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. You really think I'm that big of an asshole?"

D just 'hmm'ed again and Leon decided to take that as Detective-you're-so-good speechlessness rather than an affirmation. The way D was soon clawing at his shoulders in an effort to hang on made him think it was entirely possible; he did have enough solo practice with this particular part of guy-guy sex, after all. Wanting a better position, Leon shifted on the couch, moving D so that he was still on top of him, but facing away now, his cheongsam up around his hips and his pants pushed down to mid-thigh. Leon worked D's penis with one hand and cupped his balls with the other, burying his face in the join of D's neck and shoulder.

D groaned and lazily pumped his hips along with Leon's strokes. When Leon firmly pressed his fingers against a particularly nice spot right behind his balls, D flailed around with his left hand, finding Leon's hair and taking hold. With a wince, Leon started stroking faster and sucking harder at D's neck in retaliation. D's high collars would probably hide the mark he was most definitely leaving but Leon would still know it was there.

D came almost as easily as Leon had and almost completely silently just as Leon was finding out how much he liked sucking on D's earlobe. They both lay there a moment, Leon still delicately cupping D's balls with one hand, his other now around D's chest. D sighed contentedly and patted the hand on his chest, the palm of his own hand landing in very wet spot on his cheongsam. He growled and Leon immediately sat up, almost dumping him on the floor.

"What? What happened?"

"Ruined! And it was new."

Leon snorted. "Nice afterglow, D."

"Oh shut up, Leon." D poked dejectedly at one of the larger spots before giving up resignedly and re-dressing himself.

Leon in turn zipped his jeans back up and made an effort to get his shirt looking less like someone had just writhed all over it. Vaguely, he realized he could hear beeping. He automatically reached to the waistband of jeans, though wasn't exactly surprised to find his pager wasn't there. "Shit."

"Language," D admonished and leaned over him, digging the pager out of the couch cushions.

Leon glanced at it, thankful he hadn't missed the page by too long. "I have to go."

"Of course, Detective." D handed him his shoulder holster next and Leon snatched it away quickly with a glare. "So... Leon. Will you be having a 'freak out' later, as it were?"

"Oh, yeah." Leon nodded vigorously, "Big time."

"Ah. I see." D frowned and was wondering if this meant Leon would soon be taking Chris away, when Leon interrupted with a hard kiss to his lips.

"I'll see you later, D. I've still got questions about the guy they found in the park." He said, poking him in the shoulder at 'park'. D pushed the offending finger away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah. Sure." Leon was heading towards the door already. D huffed.

"I mean this is the first time you've mentioned it, _Detective_."

"Oh. Well." Leon paused a moment at the doors, then shrugged. "Later. I'll tell you about it later. See ya, D!"

D just shook his head in exasperation. He'd _thought_ he and his body had a deal about acting on certain impulses around certain humans. Ah well. He scratched at a partially dry stain on his chest. Perhaps he would go with the dragon cheongsam for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
